


[鼬佐]黑婚纱

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 女装攻七年之痒番外





	[鼬佐]黑婚纱

佐助离开灯火辉煌的主厅与众人一同走出重建后的高耸古楼，此时外面的悬月已西移。鼬穿着与他相同的黑色和式婚服站在人群的最后方，笑看已从弟弟升级为丈夫的男人被挚友拉到一旁嘀嘀咕咕。

“佐助佐助，你真的不考虑一下我说的？你难道就不心动？”鸣人贼眉鼠眼的环顾左右，瞟见鼬几乎被人群掩去身形才敢开口，“我跟你说啊，我把那套婚纱偷偷放到主坐后面了，兄弟我够义气吧？”

“你说什么！”佐助惊觉自己声音有些高亢急忙压低，“你怎么这么胡来！”

“这么多年了我还不知道你？当时你看那件婚纱眼睛都直了。”  
“那还不是你…误导我…”

佐助低下头，微风扫抚开遮在左眼的发帘，平日里令人望而却步的浅紫眸子正闪着向往、犹豫、又挣扎的情绪，团成乱麻。

也许是与前水影有关，雾隐村的婚服最为精致昂贵，也最为闻名。数月前佐助与鼬慕名而去，在店铺挑选时恰巧被出访水之国的鸣人撞了个正着。

“佐助？”

鸣人搂上佐助脖子的时候鼬正在试衣间里。老板坐在收银台后盯着角落发呆，也不理会新进店门的客人。

“你怎么在这儿？就你一个人？随行的暗部成员呢？”  
“哎呀天天被看着烦死了，我好不容易才跑出来的。刚才在大街上看到了鼬哥的乌鸦，果然发现你在雾隐村。对了，鼬哥呢？”  
“在试衣服。”

鸣人点点头。佐助本就话少，他一时不知道还该询问什么便也坐在软座上和佐助一起等鼬。

“佐助，要是鼬哥是姐姐就好了。”

鸣人猝不及防的话让佐助在脑内瞬间拉满警报。  
“你什么意思？”

鸣人连连摆手。  
“不是不是，你别误会啊。我就是在想鼬哥要是姐姐的话，你们也不用藏着掖着在晚上办婚礼了，执行族内通婚的忍者家族并不少。”

“就算是族内通婚，血亲结合也少之又少，况且我与鼬还是兄弟。婚礼只是一个仪式罢了，能举办一场已经是意外之喜。而且哥哥很好，我也不需要姐姐。”

佐助两眼放空喃喃自语，心里却被鸣人的话掀起些旖旎。细软长发被挽起的样子他也曾在共同沐浴时有幸观赏过几次，假如配上婚纱一定很美。

视线漫无目的的扫视过前面一排婚纱与白无垢，最后定睛在店铺的一个角落。角落里藏着一件黑色婚纱，被其他或厚重或华丽的服饰掩去大半。

佐助眼神发直，眉头皱出三道褶。鸣人见状也顺着挚友的视线看去，却什么也没看见。

“佐助，你在看什么？”  
“那件婚纱。”  
“哪件？这里这么多婚纱。”

佐助突然意识到不对劲。  
“那件黑色的婚纱，你看不见？”  
“黑色的婚纱？佐助，你怎么了啊？哪有黑色的婚纱？”

一直呆木的老板忽然转了转眼珠，却依旧什么都没说。

就在这时鼬身着黑色和式婚服推开试衣间门板。

佐助被木板门转动的吱吖声唤回神，然而当视线触及兄长时又变回呆傻状。也不知道是中了什么邪，自从看到那件黑婚纱后他眼中已经没有什么男士婚服了，满脑子都是鼬裹着那件婚纱的样子。

“佐助，你看看这套，怎么样？”

怎么样？  
明眸皓齿、顾盼生辉、肤若凝脂、风华绝代……  
于是佐助的脑子里蹦了出一连串莫名其妙的词汇。

“嗯…很好看…”  
“老板，那就这款吧，两套。”  
老板点点头，给了个时间：“半月后取货。”

最重要的事已经定妥，鼬揽着弟弟的肩把人往店外带。佐助跨出门槛时不禁又想回头瞥那件黑婚纱，却与老板的视线撞个正着。鸣人若有所思的看着出神的挚友，鼬将两人的一举一动览入目中，不动声色。

待哄闹散尽，佐助回首时鼬已不见踪影。他也不惊慌，慢悠悠的重新迈入宇智波据点。入目的是一条昏暗小径，两旁排列着密麻整齐且刻有宇智波族徽的墓碑。

两人的婚礼不宜铺张，许多陈设装点都基于幻术。佐助知道这是兄长在据点内布下的幻阵在作祟，只是不明白鼬为什么要在婚礼刚刚结束后就将幻阵内置换成阴森诡异的景象。

他顺着幽暗且杂草丛生的小径穿越过墓地，看到前方有微弱灯火烛光，推开门扉，发现竟然是家中的祠堂。牌位前站着一个身着黑色婚纱的高挑身影，长发被血红钻饰挽起别在耳侧，修长白皙的项颈一览无余。

佐助揽了揽宽大的振袖，合上门，走到那人身旁微微侧首。只见兄长不饰妆粉，唯点朱唇，狭长红眸定定的望着面前的两个牌位。

“哥哥？”

佐助满腹疑问。他想问鼬为什么要在大喜的日子幻出祠堂，又为什么会发现这件婚纱还穿在身上。

“佐助，也许我不该再因为我们之间的血亲关系这样纠结下去了。”

鼬若即若离的话让佐助忽然心慌，他急忙抓住黑色的纱摆。  
“哥哥，你到底想说什么？”

“没什么，我只是觉得父母亲会祝福我们的。”鼬伸出手摩挲了一下牌位，“佐助，你还想问我为什么会穿着这件婚纱对不对？”

“嗯…”  
“其实你和鸣人的那些心思我都知道，那天晚上你们又回了店铺。”

小动作被无情拆穿，佐助尴尬地低下头支吾了两声。

那天鼬在窗外夜市最喧闹繁华的时候就以疲累为由早早躺下。佐助心中揣着事怎么也合不上眼，于是偷偷摸摸施了个影分身就逃出旅馆了，好巧不巧在那家店铺又撞见鸣人。

“你怎么来这儿了？”  
佐助狐疑的将挚友扫视一个遍。

“当然是为了那件婚纱啊！你也是为了它吧？我真是好奇死了的说，到底为什么我看不见啊。”  
“我怎么知道。”  
佐助边说边推开店门。

整个室内一片昏暗，老板形如枯槁，依旧坐在台后和他们离开时一模一样。天不怕地不怕的火影大人破天荒的往佐助身后躲了躲。

这哪儿是婚纱店啊？分明就是个鬼屋！

“店已经打烊了。”  
老板见来人主动开口，声音干枯嘶哑，让人不禁联想到坏死的老树皮。

佐助直径走到角落摩挲起点缀在婚纱上面的血红碎钻。

“老板，我们没有恶意，是只想问问这件婚纱。”  
“你想问什么？”  
“为什么这件婚纱只有我能看见？”

老板的表情终于活络起来，像是看到童言无忌的孩童轻笑两声。

“因为我在上面下了咒。”  
“咒？”

鸣人挠挠头，他只听说过阵与封印，没听说过咒。

“果然忍者过得太闭塞了，没想到连大名鼎鼎的火影大人和佐助大人都不知道。”

佐助不解其意却也不恼。  
“愿闻其详。”

老板抬了抬头，望着藏于阴影的天花板。  
“异能者不只有忍者，出世的、入市的，在忍村之外还有许许多多人外人，比如阴阳术士、苦修僧侣、巫祝祭司等等等等。”

“那你是他们中的哪种人？”

老板将视线移到佐助脸上，说了一句莫名其妙的话：  
“他说的没错，你果然很聪明。”

“他？”

阴森诡异的店铺、形同鬼魅的老板、时隐时现的婚纱，现在又出来一个藏匿暗中的“他”？佐助本来就有点害怕了，谁知就在这时手腕又被猛地抓了一下。这出动静更是把他吓了一跳，瞥眼一看原来是橘色袖角差点被气死。

“没什么，我只是说你说得对，我也是异能者。”  
“那你是什么身份？又为什么会来忍村居住？”  
“我是鬼师。”

“鬼鬼鬼鬼师！”鸣人突然惊叫一声，“佐助，那件婚纱有人穿着吗…”  
“你别胡说八道！”

佐助看上去依旧面无表情，实际也是色厉内荏。他又看向角落，那件黑色婚纱正套在一个浑身惨白、肤如真人的假模特身上。

“我之所以来忍村居住是想离开原来的住处罢了，你看到的也不是什么假模特。”

佐助惊恐的瞪大眼睛，花纹繁复的永恒万花筒都被吓了出来。  
“是尸体？！”

鸣人心里更慌，让他打辉夜他不怕，让他面对一个看都看不见的死尸怎么可能不怕啊！  
“佐佐佐佐助，你们…你们在说什么尸体…”

老板被两人的表情逗出一声笑，手在模特的额头上点了点。光帘如同幕布般垂下，鸣人终于见到了那套黑婚纱。

那是一套尾摆很长的婚纱，裙摆绣满图案诡异的蕾丝，胸口和腰间都缀着一圈血红色的细钻。身着它的模特合着双目，通体惨白甚至透着青灰，然而即使如此也无法掩盖生前艳丽的容颜。

“你们不用害怕，她只是我的姐姐，我很想她。”

老板眼中不再是呆讷麻木，而是不加掩藏的眷恋相思。冥冥之中佐助忽然猜到为什么只有他能看见附了咒的婚纱。挚爱故去，生者痛思，这种事情他不是没经历过，甚至做了比老板更加疯狂地事，还为此折去半条性命。

“你们之间发生了什么？”  
“我家世世代代都是村落中的鬼师，起初我不明白为什么只有我们家中的长子才拥有这种异能，直到姐姐18岁那年。那一辈只有我与姐姐两人，相差三岁。家中长子15岁时便可觉醒能力，我本是兴奋不已的，却没想到正是我害死了姐姐。”

“你？害死？”  
“是我。那年我才知道原来家族的能力并非与生俱来，而是通过与死神做交换：长子若想觉醒能力就要向死神进贡家中一妙龄少女。”  
“所以你那辈的受害人是你的姐姐？”  
“是。”  
“你们就非要得到那种能力吗！”

老板摇头苦笑。  
“村落建立在曾经的古战场之上，厉鬼冤魂数不胜数。于是为保村落安定，村民们推举出一家与死神交换能力，抓捕鬼魅。那一家就是我们家而且一直流传到我这一辈，所以假如不将姐姐交出去，其他村民也会群起而攻之。”

“所以你们家就把你姐姐交出去了？”  
“民志所向，无能为力。”

民志所向，无能为力。  
佐助不由想起多年前木叶对宇智波一族的敌意，鼬孤身一人直面最黑暗血腥的选择，不知道是不是也深感无能为力。

“那后来呢？”  
“后来我因痛恨那群吸食着我姐姐的血而过安逸日子的村民就屠光了整个村落。于是阳气衰败怨灵四溢，我差点因此走火入魔，没想到最后救我的竟然是姐姐。”

“你姐姐？她不是已经死了？”  
“她为了救我从死神那里逃出，以魂抵魂，怨灵被清除殆尽后自己也近乎魂飞魄散。我为了不让姐姐永远消失就禁锢了她的残魂，并将其封印进她的尸体之内。”  
“这套婚纱又是怎么回事？”

老板轻轻摩挲起姐姐的脸颊。  
“这是姐姐逃出时穿的衣服，在被封印前她说假如她的尸体也能穿上这样一套婚纱就永远是我的新娘了。”

佐助听完所有故事沉默半响，然后指了指身后的鸣人。  
“那他为什么看不见？”

“他的灵魂完整自然无法看破我的咒。”  
“所以你其实一直在等一个能与你言说之人？”

老板的视线越过两人看向店外，佐助和鸣人也顺着看去，然而橱窗外什么人也没有。

“是，我一直在等这样一个人。”老板的回答又将两人的思绪拉回店内，“我不知道我这样一意孤行到底是不是害了姐姐，她将永远无法往生。”

佐助认为老板的困惑简直是无稽之谈。  
“可她甘之如饴。而且既然你的家族特殊，那么你以后也可以成为孤魂永远陪着她。”

“希望你能一直这样通透。”  
“什么？”佐助没听明白。

老板没有说话，只是低头瞥了一眼脚边，不知何时店内多了一根鸦羽。

祠堂内佐助依旧默不作声，静待鼬的后话。

那之后他向老板偷偷定制了一套黑色婚纱，取货的事交给了鸣人。他知道鼬自复活后因为往事一直心事重重，所以便想借着这个故事和这套婚纱在特殊的日子将鼬的心结彻底打开。

然而鸣人却将此误解成挚友对兄长起了奇怪的念头，甚至表示喜闻乐见，完全是一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。佐助百口莫辩，最后竟真被鸣人说的起了奇怪的念头，谁知这些话还没来得及说就见兄长已经把婚纱穿上了。

鼬终于将视线从牌位收回，移向弟弟。  
“佐助，你有没有想过我为什么定在鸣人出访水之国时与你一同前往雾隐村？有没有想过老板为什么会对你轻易松口？有没有想过老板口中的那个他是谁？”

佐助只觉眼前的人靡颜炫目，大脑一片空白。  
“没有。”

“那是因为那家店、那家老板、甚至那段故事我早已知晓，之后的一切都是我引导你去看去听的。假如没有鸣人，以你的性子不一定会对这件婚纱上心。”  
“为什么？是什么时候的事？”

鼬转身贴近，炽热的鼻息扫在佐助的嘴唇上，粘腻而灼烫。他低头咬了两口软糯的唇瓣，便将舌头探入口中肆意吸食着对方蓬勃的生机。

鼬觉得自己真是糟糕头顶，自小到大一直这样，不断从弟弟身上贪得无厌得索取着自己渴望的东西。

佐助依旧大脑混沌，在真正瞌上眼沉沦在兄长撩起的情欲前心中尖叫出一声：这里是祠堂！

然而没有任何作用，只要鼬起了念头，无论是何时何地他永远会被牵着鼻子走。小到情爱性事，大到人生轨迹，都被禁锢在兄长设好的条条框框中。就像鼬复活前的那三年，他虽然不算回到木叶，却也秉承了鼬的遗愿与木叶为善。

待温热离去、神思收束，佐助发现四周已经幻成绿树成荫、天铺满星的景象。萤绿光点缭绕着两人飞舞，是儿时最常来的那片树林。

“那家店的老板是我在复活后的一次任务中结识的。佐助，我知道你一直心事很重。害怕我责怪你将我复活还因此自责，所以我才将你引到那家店铺，想让你听听他们的故事以此打开心结。”

鼬心意一动草地上便凭空出现一席软垫。他将人推倒欺压而上，手指勾住腰带一抽弟弟身着的婚服就散了架。

“原来你都知道…”  
“我知道，而且我还知道你一直想问却不敢问。佐助，能重新回到你身边我求之不得，你根本没必要担心那些无须有的问题。”

佐助环着鼬的脖子被艳丽的兄长迷去神志，那些话更是令人沉溺其中。鼬只觉得弟弟现在的样子可爱至极，不禁将涂了口红的双唇在佐助的手背上贴吻一口。

暗红的印子像与生俱来的胎记一般附着在皮肉上，看得佐助心神激荡。一排字眼在渴求中滋生而出：这是鼬在我身上打下的烙印。

“哥哥，你真的不会责怪我打搅你的安息么？”  
“我之所以会穿上这件婚纱就是想告诉你我和老板的姐姐一样，你对我所做的一切我都甘之如饴。”

被除去的只有碍事的衣物，平日里隐忍规矩的兄长竟毫无顾忌的撩起裙摆，合着层层叠叠的婚服将欲望寸寸挺入。没有任何前戏，甚至没有任何爱抚，就这样直接强行契合在一起，佐助竟也没感受到一丝疼痛。

两人的关系撕了补，补了撕。经年累月，无论是灵魂还是肉体该疼的早就疼过了，如今只留下快意和疯狂。

佐助想确实很疯狂，至少他从没见过鼬如此妖冶又任性的模样。即使是之前的那三天三夜，鼬再强势也会依旧耐着性子等待他吐露心意后再将他拆吃入腹。

“佐助，那三天过后我想了很多。一直以来是我的痛苦愤懑让你痛苦愤懑，是的我的愧疚悔恨让你愧疚悔恨，是的我的患得患失让你患得患失。所以该解开心结的人不是你，是我。”

眼眶因寥寥数语酸胀难忍，一并酸胀的还有囊袋、腰窝、和尾骨。佐助紧紧搂着兄长，将身体往那人怀里钻。液体顺应着欲望从体内溢出，蹭在鼬裸露的肩膀上，也黏在鼬黑色的婚纱上。

鼬复活后依旧如生前般沉默且自持，佐助猜不透便日夜惴惴难安。即使确定了关系也不敢像儿时那样肆意妄为，生怕因为自己的任性再被抛弃第三次。这七年里，他的疏远归根到底是怕来自鼬的疏远。

“哥哥，别再离开我了。”

埋在体内的欲望像是被裹进软烂的泥沼，每退一分就陷一寸，越陷越深无法自拔，最终总要被吞噬殆尽。

佐助为他生，他又为佐助死；如今他为佐助生，佐助为他丢掉了半条性命终归也要为他死。两人的灵魂早就在七年前粘合在一起了，哪里分的开啊。

鼬吻了吻弟弟的额头。  
“不会的，无论怎样我都不会离开你。”

积郁散尽，佐助如同颠簸在铺满阳光的云端，心安而舒适。他抬手摘下别在鼬耳侧的红钻，黑发如瀑倾泻扫拂过他的脸颊。

“我美么？”

鼬轻问一句，面上风轻云淡的挑了挑眉，身下却拿捏着最狠的力道欺负着这个被他从小欺负到大的弟弟。

佐助被折腾得除去一处浑身麻软，围在兄长胸前的一排红色细钻也晃得他眼晕脑胀，除去或高过低的咿呀声愣是半个字也吐不出。

“其实你和鸣人那点小心思我都知道，你早想让我穿这件婚纱了吧？”  
“哥哥…”

秘密被肉杖一点点碾压捣碎，佐助攀着肩膀舔舐起鼬的锁骨，身后讨好似的吞吐吸吮着。像是撒娇，让人不要将被戳破的秘密公之于众。

“佐助，你想对我怎样都可以。”  
眼中是无可置疑的包容，似汪洋大海，囊尽一切对方抛予的渴望与任性。

“真的？”  
“当然。”

鼬放缓了力道，快感如和风细雨般绵延遍佐助的四肢百骸，又如带着刺的勾将骨子中、心底里的欲望尽数勾出。而耽溺其中的人却完全没注意到这是对方布好的圈套，还以为是自己的宣言呢。

“那…那我也要你当我的新娘子。”

这样的新娘可真是太美了，有风霜傲骨亦有婵娟此豸。佐助越看越喜欢，捧着鼬的脸颊亲了一口。

鼬趴服到佐助耳边吹了口黏腻的热气。  
“就怕我这样新娘你消受不起。”

佐助还没来得及顶嘴，和风细雨就变成了狂风暴雨。儿时的欢声笑语如今变成破碎的呻吟声弥漫在幽暗萤绿的树林中，如同百啭千声，袅袅不绝于耳。

当佐助再次释放时体内也被鼬积满热流，黏滑的快感附着在湿软的肉壁上不断冲刷着神经。他脑中只闪过一句话：牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

“佐助。”鼬侧躺在软垫上揽着丈夫温存，“我在想幸好我的计划没有完成。”  
“什么计划？”  
“其实这套婚纱我是想诱你穿的，不过现在看来要是你穿上恐怕我们的蜜月就都要在密所度过了。”

佐助脸色变了变，数月前逼迫他穿白无垢不够，现在还上瘾了想让他穿黑婚纱？他又想到那三天之后鼬竟然把那套白无垢当做观赏品一样摆放在客厅角落，心中更是羞愤。

“宇智波鼬。”  
“嗯？”  
“等下个月回家我也要把这套婚纱摆到客厅里！”

最后鼬是怎样答应的已无从得知，但每位来过宇智波主宅的客人都会好奇一对兄弟的家中为什么会有两套女性婚服，只不过在踏出废弃族地的一瞬间这个疑问就被抹忘干净了。


End file.
